The choice in child carrying and securing devices existing in the marketplace today is endless. There are many different types of devices serving the same or different functions. Thus, the prospective buyer asks not only what brand of device to buy but whether car beds, car seats, infant seats, youth seats, high chairs, bathinettes, carriages, strollers, walkers, etc. are all actually necessary. Of course, each of these devices plays an important function at one time or another. But where are all these devices to be stored? How is one able to pay for all of them? Unfortunately, until now, the new parent had no real answers to these questions. These items are necessities so that the parent was required to purchase each device and somehow make the necessary storage room therefor.
The present invention provides a real solution to the problem of providing each of the child holding, carrying and supporting functions discussed above in a manner so as to require a minimum of expense and storage capacity.